Her only joy
by Errol's Feather
Summary: A story about Regina and Henry that goes from she takes him home the very first time until he's fifth teen. Build up by one-shorts about different stages when he grows older. Regina/Henry with a hint of SwanQueen at the very end.
1. Mommy is here

_**Author's Note: **_I don't the show have had too much focus on Henry's early life, so I wanted to make a story about that and try picturing Regina as a single mother. It was meant as a one-short, but as I came to think of more I put it together.

* * *

_**Her only joy**_

_**Mommy is here**_

"Shhh, it's okay, little one, mommy is here," said Regina, holding her four week old son in her arms. She rocked him ever so gently singing softly to him, holding him so close to her heart as possible.

His screams were slowly to fade away, and he fell asleep again. Regina kissed his forehead gently, and then put him carefully down in his bed, not to harm him. She just stood there for a couple of moments, watching over him with loving eyes, before going back to bed.

It was the third time he had woken her, first because he needed changing, second because he was hungry and now third she assumed was because he needed her love. She couldn't help but to love him, she had done so the very moment that she had gotten him from the adoption agency. Not having a child before him, of her own or otherwise, the young woman of course would be worried if she could handle this on her own or not.

If you didn't count her stepdaughter that was, but her father and nanny had been somewhat in the picture there, besides she was seven when she and her father got married, and Regina never seemed to love her.

Her son on the other hand was another thing, of course Regina knew she wanted a child, not only did she want it, she needed it. She wanted a family, someone to care for, and someone that might love her back. Maybe to show she was less evil. Not that anyone here remembered anything anymore, so maybe it was just to prove to her that she was still capable of loving another human being and that she could care for him. Which she had done from the instant she had gotten him. She had before his arrival, made sure to have the nursery ready, diapers, clothes, bottles and anything else she would need. In addition she had of course gotten formula as she could not breastfeed her little one.

When she had driven home with him that very first day after signing the papers, a soft smile had graced her lips. He was sleeping in a car seat on the passenger side, probably not knowing what was going on. That she were to be his mother.

Regina parked in the driveway, and carried him inside saying, "This will be your new home, Henry, and I hope you like it."

The young boy didn't say much; after all he was too young to talk. His eyes seemed to move around though, his head resting against his mother's shoulder. She stroked him gently whispering, "I'm your mommy, little one, and now I'm going to show you your room."

She carried him up the stairs and did just that, aware he was most likely was getting very little of it all, but it couldn't hurt to try. After all she wanted to be a good mother, unlike her own.

The young woman startled when he started to scream, not yet used to them as it was her first day. She went into the bathroom to check his diaper, it was clean. So he was either hungry or something else was wrong. She carried him down the stairs, and into the kitchen where she warmed a bottle with formula, and he soon started to feed. A warm, fuzzy feeling of joy went through her; she knew she was doing it right.

Now about one week later she was starting to learn what his different screams meant. She smiled as she lay down in her bed, slowly closing her eyes, expecting him to scream in another couple of hours, in which she for the first time would let him spend the rest of the night with her, too tired to go back and forth.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	2. Standing alone

_**Standing alone**_

"Come on, Henry, you can do it!" Regina encouraged him with a smile, watching how he was trying to stand up on his own. He had for some days now though, by use of their coffee table. The eleven month old boy fell down on his behind, and turned to look at his mother saying, "Ba, ba, ba, boom."

Regina that now was used to his constant babbling, understood what he meant. She smiled brighter saying, "Don't worry, Henry, you'll get it right, just take your time."

As if he got her he gave her a nod, smiling back at her, then turning to face he table, somehow getting a better grip, and pulled himself up. He let out a yelp of happiness, making a soft giggle escape Regina. She had only been sitting a couple of steps away as they had been playing with some stuffed animals, before he crawled over to the table. He was quite a crawler her little one, always exploring and sometimes hard to keep track of, why she had baby proofed their stairs. She came over to him as he turned, only to lose his balance and fall into his mother's protective arms. She lifted him for a hug, saying, "That is mommy's big boy."

"Ba, ba, nnn, uioio," he babbled, still excited over what he had just done it seemed.

"I agree, you did very well, it won't be long now until you can talk for real and maybe even walk," she said, she felt so proud that her heart could have burst.

He just kept on babbling, snuggling close, as she smiled, glad that he was developing as he should. She had read a lot of baby and childcare books; after all she wanted to do this right. She wanted to make him feel safe and loved by her. Clinging to her it seemed he had to be, then again she were to be the most important person in her life as there wasn't many other around him. Unless she of course drove to town to shop, he didn't seem to like that, the strangers. Then again she wasn't too crazy about the town people either for various reasons. Maybe he was picking up on that. She sighed, not wanting to think about it right now, right now she wanted to enjoy the moment where her son managed to stand up on his own.

* * *

Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	3. Building blocks

_**Building blocks **_

"Mommy, look!" Henry's voice sounded from the living room. The young boy had just managed to build a tower of the new blocks his mother had gotten him. They were with pictures of letters and animals.

"Very good, Henry," she answered, only looking up half-way. She was sitting at a nearby table, rubbing her temple. At the moment she was having a strong headache and was trying to pay attention to him and the bills she was about to pay.

The young boy feeling he wasn't getting her attention, hit the tower hard so it fell down. Regina startled and said, "Henry, why did you do that?"

"Look," he said, shaking his head, tears coming from his eyes.

"I'm sorry, my dearest," Regina said in a soft tone. Slowly she got up from her chair and walked over to him, pulling him close. Sometimes being a single mom was so hard, especially when you had a child that was so full of energy around the clock.

"Look," he said again, now that he had her full attention. She nodded, letting him go, so he could build it again. She smiled over the fact he was enjoying himself so much, he was just so cute. And smart, without realizing as he couldn't read, he managed to lay the blocks he built with into words. He focused as he slowly got up and put the last three on the top, smiling ever so proudly.

"Very good, Henry, you did that very well," she said, a sense of pride in her voice. He was beaming; nothing in the world could compete with that. She could still remember his first smile; it had been when he was about four months old or so. She was coming in to get him dressed, and there he was beaming at her, happy she was coming.

"Do you want to try to build something else?" she asked. He nodded and she helped him take the blocks apart, when the doorbell rang. Regina sighed as she was not up for visitors right then, still knowing she would have to open. Henry sensed that something wasn't as it should and gave her a puzzled look.

"It's okay, I will be right back, just continue building," she said in a reassuring tone. He looked at her as she slowly got up from the floor and walked towards their door. She didn't notice, but he quietly crawled after so he could see who it was still hidden.

His mother opened and he saw a man outside. Regina did not seem pleased by this saying, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you wanted to have some fun with me?" he said, smiling at her.

"I have a son, I have a life, I do not have time for fun, and if I did it wouldn't be with you," she almost spat at him. Wondering why he wouldn't leave her alone.

"Funny that was not what you said in the back of my car that one time," he wasn't giving up easily.

"Biggest mistake of my life, now will you go," she snarled at him.

"Fine…Fine, suit yourself, Miss high and mighty," he said, leaving their doorway and walking towards his car. She shut the door closed behind him, returning to her son, saying, "You sure are protective, aren't you."

He smiled as she lifted him up and carried him back to the building blocks, glad he had left her alone for now. Henry was glad too that that man had gone away, even if he didn't get the meaning of his words he did get he was upsetting his mommy and that he didn't like very much. He looked at her; her eyes did show she was troubled still, so he pushed over a block to her. She took it and said, "Thank you, Henry, I sometimes wish all men was like you."

He smiled again and she smiled back, saying, "So you want to see who can build the best tower?"

He nodded eagerly, and made sure to divide the blocks so she could have some to build with as well. A soft laugh of joy escaped her, her young boy might only be fourteen months of age, but he obviously got the concept of sharing. Glad his worries seemed to be gone for now as he again started to build. She shook her head wishing hers could be as easy as his, slowly starting to build a small tower alongside him. It might not do a lot, but at least it was enough to push her worries off for now. And maybe just maybe that was just what she needed.

* * *

Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	4. Happy birthday, Henry

_**Happy birthday, Henry **_

"Mommy, mommy!" Henry yelled excited, running towards the door, he had heard her car in the driveway. Moments later Regina came inside, she had hardly taken her coat of before he came running and hugged along her legs. He was too short to reach higher. After all he was only two years old, actually today was his birthday.

Regina smiled at him, putting aside what she was holding in her hands to lift him up and hug him tight. She had only been away from him for about three hours, but still to her it was a lot. She had never before been away from him this long since the day he was born. He giggled with joy, hugging her back, making her laugh also. She put him back down saying, "So are you ready for your presents, birthday boy?"

He didn't get much of his first birthday; she was however hoping he would get something of this. She was however well aware he wouldn't get much until he was three or older, but she could always try. He did seem curious about the plastic bags she had with her at least. He nodded eagerly, following her into the living room, where Jefferson was waiting for her. She smiled at him saying, "Thank you for watching him."

"You are welcome, but I must be on my way," he excused himself, walking towards the exit, she of course hurried after to give him a little something for looking after what was most precious to her.

Regina walked back to her son saying, "So what did you and Jefferson do while I was gone?"

Henry slowly walked over to the living room table, picking up a piece of paper saying, "For you."

She looked at it; to her it seemed like lines and circles in a mess in different colors, a lot of them actually. She smiled at him saying, "Thank you, Henry, it is beautiful, I love it."

He pointed towards the window against the garden saying, "Flowers."

"Yes I can see you managed to draw them all, they are very pretty," she said, trying to use her imagination, seeing what he was seeing.

He smiled proudly at her, as she put the drawing on the living room table to add to the folder with other drawings from him. She did save everything, much like she would save presents whenever he got big enough to learn what a birthday really was and he got one for her. If he ever found when hers was, not many knew. However she did really appreciate any art work he did produce more than anything that could be brought in a store, mostly because it came from the heart.

"So did you behave while I was gone?" she wanted to know, making him nod eagerly.

"Good, I wouldn't want to hear it if you didn't," she said, again he nodded, his eyes fixating on the bags his mother had had with her coming in the door. Regina giggled, slowly letting her hand sinking into one of them, dragging out a present, saying, "Happy birthday, Henry."

He cheered, after all it wasn't all that often his mother gave him new toys or games, it was mostly on special occasions. She wanted him to learn to appreciate it more. He sat down on the floor with the present and slowly opened it with some trouble, finding a teddy bear inside. He smiled, hugging it, before he carefully stroke over it, smiling gratefully at his mommy. She smiled back, glad he liked it. The next presents weren't that exciting to him, new pants, some tops, a spring jacket. Then of course there would be a blue rody horse, he at once got on to try it, giggling with joy.

"Oh would you look at that, riding a horse, just like mommy once did I do suspect," Regina startled by the voice in the doorway. She looked up to see Mister Gold, and asked, "Gold, what are you doing here?"

"Wishing the lad a happy birthday, I even got him a present," said the older man.

"Your motives?" she asked him.

"Just being nice, is there any harm in that?" he asked innocently.

"I do suppose not, Henry come over here, Mister. Gold has brought you a present," said Regina, making Henry come off the horse and walk over to them. He looked at Gold with wondering eyes, as if he was judging if this man was good or not. His mother didn't seem too pleased, but he knew that if he was a treat of some kind his mother would have showed him the door.

Mister God handed over a present to the young boy that polite said, "Thank you."

"You are welcome, my boy," said Mister Gold, you could see a sense of joy in his eyes. Henry looked at his mother that nodded it was okay for him to open it, so he did, finding a boxes of crayons, some papers and a coloring book inside. The motives in it were from famous fairytales it seemed.

"Mommy, look," said Henry excited, pointing at the cover, he liked the picture of the prince on his white horse outside, and there was a princess too, and a gingerbread house.

Regina gave Mister. Gold a glare, before turning to her son saying, "Yes, Henry Fairytales, famous ones as such. It is really a great gift and you should be careful with it."

Henry spite his young age nodded seriously, looking at his mommy, asking, "Story?"

"Later when you go to bed, first we are having cake, maybe you would like a piece?" she asked Gold.

"I would like that yes, I'm sorry if the gift upset you, Miss. Mills, I just thought it was time he learned the famous tales," he said.

"It's okay, I would have told him sooner or later, I just feel he is too young still," she said, going into the kitchen with him to get Henry's cake. A chocolate cake in the shape of a bear. As she carried it out lit with two candles the young boy cheered excited, making her heart grow one size. He would blow out the candles for the first time in his life and Mister. Gold would take picture of mother and son. Still remembering who Regina was back then he found it strange to see her car so much about her young boy. It was almost as if she had a heart, then again it was possible in this world she did, and maybe this young boy would be her happy ending. Taking another couple of picture with Henry making a mess with the cake and Regina giggling heartily of it, he smiled as well. He put the camera aside and let her handle him a piece; glad she hadn't showed him the door.

That night Regina would tuck her young one in with his near bear, he would be holding it closely, as she read him a new book she had gotten for him. The story about Dumbo the flying elephant. He was fast asleep before she had gotten to the end. That night she would spend with him, watching over him, wondering where time had run off to, still remembering the day she brought him home.

* * *

Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	5. A bad nightmare and Regina's dream

**_Author's Note: _**I always assumed that Regina would read for Henry when he was very young, and as I'm not certain she would read Fairy tales from her land I choose to go with Roald Dahl's BFG as that was one of my childhood favorites when I was young._ I also figured that even Regina at some point must have had dreamed. Hope you like it. _

* * *

**_A bad nightmare and Regina's dream_**

"Mommy!" Henry screamed out in terror, making his mother come running into his room. It was the middle of the night, and she almost stumbled over some toys on the floor.

"Henry, dearest, what is the matter?" she asked worried, sitting down on his bedside.

"Bad dream, giants they were trying to eat me," the six year old boy answered, his voice so shaky.

"Oh Henry, those giants it's just a story," she said in a soft tone, she had started reading the book about the Big Friendly Giant for him. She never thought it would give him nightmares though.

"Are you sure there are no giants that will come and get me," he asked, he needed to be sure.

"I'm sure, if there even are giants still, they would be so far away they couldn't get here even if they wanted to. And if they were foolish enough to try they would have to get through me," she said, giving him a tight hug.

"I love you, mommy," he whispered into his neck.

"I love you too, Henry," she whispered back.

As she let him go, he looked at her before he asked, "Can you stay here tonight, please?"

"Of course, my dearest," she said, and snuggled up close to him in bed, she hadn't done that in quite some time, and he had grown much since then.

"You're sure there are no giants?" he asked again.

"I'm very sure, Mister. Dahl that wrote the book, he's a very good writer as he uses his imagination," said Regina, thinking for a short second about her homeland where there had been real giants.

He nodded, before he looked at her with wondering eyes saying, "What do you dream about, mommy?"

"I…I don't dream all that much, you see as you grow older your dreams tendency to fade," she said.

"Naha, not with Peter, he always stayed young," said Henry, referring to Peter Pan, one of his favorite tales.

"I do suppose so," said Regina with a sigh.

"Have you ever met him?" Henry wanted to know.

"I can't say I have no," she said.

"What about fairies, are they real?" he asked her.

"As long as there are stars there will be fairies," she said, not to ruin all the magic.

"What did you dream of when you were little?" he asked her. Even his mother had to have dreamed something of some point.

"I dreamed of falling in love, getting married and having a bunch of children, of living happily ever after," she said, and for a second her thoughts went to her beloved Daniel.

"So I am your dream?" he asked.

"You are, and enough questions, you have to get up early as you have school?" she said, she was too tired for more. Some of them made her feel quite sad and lonely.

He nodded, closing his eyes and snuggling closer. She just held him, wondering at what point she had stopped dreaming, quickly finding it had to be after Daniel sometime. She held him closer, hoping she would never ever lose her little boy, which would simply be too much.

* * *

It was the next day that Regina had picked him up from school and he was smiling ever so proudly. She smiled back saying, "Hi, dearest, so what did you do today?"

"I made you something, but I'll show you when I get home," he said as she gathered his things.

"You did, well then I can hardly wait to see it," she said and smiled at him.

"It is because of what you said last night," he said with a secret smile.

She nodded, making sure they had everything, before she took his hand and slowly started too walked towards the car. After she had parked in the regular spot at home she unbuckled her son after doing so herself then walked up to the front door. He of course as always was to follow right beside her. He didn't speak; he had always learned that he would await to see what kind of mood she was in. Was she in a fowl one he found it best not to upset her, the same went if she was sad.

Now however she seemed to be happy, it didn't happen that often, but sometimes it did still. He looked at her as she opened the door to their house saying, "I made you your dream."

"Sorry what did you say?" she asked confused, tilting her head, looking at him with wondering eyes.

"Your dream, you said last night you wanted to be married and have children and live happily ever after, I made you that," he said excited. After all he wanted his mommy to be happy, as it seemed she did try to give him everything to be so.

"Really you did?" her eyes were shining with curiosity now. That didn't happen all too often either. Regina however did like when he surprised her.

"Mhm," he said, in his excitement he forgot the shoes, making her floors dirty with the mud under his soles, it had rained the night before. She took a deep breath before saying, "Henry, shoes."

"I'm sorry," he whispered, looking down, padding back to take them off. He knew she didn't like it when it got messy, why he usually always cleaned up after himself.

"It's okay, I'll find a mop and clean it. Just be a dear and take off your shoes and jacket before going inside," she said, her tone was soft.

"I will, and I am sorry," he said again.

"I know, I'll be right back, and then I want to see what you made," she said with a smile, heading to find the mop. Once she was back he put up his coat on the hanger, it was in his height in the closet, and his shoes was put away as well. She smiled by this and quickly cleaned up the mud, before putting the mop away. Then she went into the living room where he was waiting.

She sat down next to him and he said, "I made two pictures see, here is you, and a prince charming as you said you wanted to be married. Here is our house and your car and a horse, because the prince always has a horse when he comes to rescue. And there is I, and my brother and sister."

"Very good Henry, you sure have a nose for details," she said, he really had managed to make it all.

"Yeah and prince have brown hair like me," he said with a pleased nod. Obviously he assumed whomever his father might be he would look like him. She nodded to this, sighing, honestly she didn't know herself as she had gone with a closed adoption, she found that best. He had not asked much over the years about his missing father, although there had been some as the other children in the kindergarten had a mommy and a daddy. She had told him there had been one, but not much other than that. She had also told him he was adopted but that she was his mommy. He had settled for that.

"I can see he does, Henry I know we had never talked about this, but would you have liked to have a father like the other children?" she asked him.

"Nah, I like it better just us, but you said last night, it was your dream," he corrected her. She nodded, thinking once upon a time it had been.

"I made another also," he pushed it over, before adding, "See it is me and you, the apple three in the garden, and your horse, he should come and live here. And there our house, I couldn't get the car as it is not in the garden. And I got Pongo as I really want a dog also."

"We'll see when you get a bit bigger okay, a dog is a huge responsibility," she said and smiled at him, adding, "I really love both the drawings, and I think my horse has it better in the stable so he won't get wet if it rains."

"Okay, you are happy right, with just me?" he wanted to know.

"I am yes, never think I'm not," she said, her tone softer now, as he hugged him, whispering, "You are better than any dream I could ever wish for."

"Can I watch a movie?" he wanted to know if she broke free from him.

"Sure, what do you want to see?" she wondered.

"Peter Pan today, you watch with me," he said, looking at her with hopeful eyes. She nodded and went to put it in the DVD player before she sat down next to him, he crawled up on his lap, like he once had did when he was younger. She held him close, resting her head on top of his, happy, content. She knew she didn't need a prince charming for the recuse, her little boy already was that, besides she already had a horse.

* * *

It was later the same year at Regina's birthday she was putting away the homemade card she had gotten from Henry. It read, "DeAr MoMMy, HapPY BirTHdaY. I LoVe YoU. HEnrY."

She smiled by this, her little boy was growing up and fast, he was already reading and writing fairy well, even if capital letters got mixed with regular ones. She looked in the closet over her most beloved position of a handprint in clay of Henry's hand saying, "To Mommy." She had gotten it when he was five. She let her hand stroke over it as she sighed, wondering where time had run off to. She could still remember his first days and nights in the house, how he had screamed out for her during the nights. It didn't happen all that often anymore, only when he had a bad dream or so. She closed the cabinet fearing the day where he would grow up and not need her anymore, or worse go in search of his biological parents. Going to bed she hoped it wouldn't be for long yet, she couldn't stand the thought of losing her little boy. That little boy that was in bed sleeping, clinging on to the bear she had gotten him when he was only two years old. The coloring book he had gotten from Gold that very day was by far used up and hidden in the back of a drawer somewhere she knew. He liked the stories still, but she didn't tell them that often anymore. She used books various sort to not awake his imagination of her land. She still tried to forget, to just be happy, even if that sometime was very hard. Sighing she got into her pajamas and in bed, grabbing for a book on the nightstand, pride and prejudice, should be entertaining she hoped. Not enough though, she were to fall asleep while still reading after a couple of pages, dreaming of a grand ball and a land far away.

* * *

Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	6. Witches and wardrobes

**_Author's Note: _**Another book leading to the question of witches, I always wonder how she would respond to that, this is what became. The chronicles of Narnia belongs to C. S. Lewis

* * *

**_Witches and wardrobes _**

A horrible scream was to wake Regina one late night. Having a lot of worries this very night she had fallen asleep not long before the scream sounded. She sat up with a jolt; her son was having a bad dream again. She got up and padded to his room, finding him sitting upright and shivering.

"Henry, what is the matter?" she asked worried, sitting down beside him.

"The white witch she was coming out of the wardrobe, she was going to capture me and turn me into ice," he said, looking at the wardrobe with scared eyes.

"I can assure you there is no secret passages or witches in your wardrobe, it's not big enough or magical of any kind," said Regina in a reassuring tone, suddenly regretting she had started reading the chronicles of Narnia to him.

"Are you sure?" he asked her.

"Yes I am sure," she said in a soft tone.

"But witches and magic does exist right?" he asked her.

"Magic I do believe does yes, but not like in your Fairy tales, as for witches I doubt they will be as they are in Fairy tales either," she said truthfully.

"But they will win over her right, the children, good always win?" he asked her.

"In the end yes, and good always win," she answered with a heavy sigh.

"You don't like good?" he asked confused.

"I wasn't good before, so if there ever was a battle I don't know if I would win," she said.

"You're good to me, and I think you would," he said, and hugged her.

"Awww Henry, you do say the sweetest things," she said in a soft tone, glad he loved her so much.

"So you really think witches are real?" he asked her, thinking over her earlier comment.

"I think it is as likely as anything else," she said honestly.

"How about talking animals?" he asked her.

"I think they talk to each other, but not in human speech," she answered.

"What about other worlds?" he asked her.

"There might be more than we know of, but there isn't one in your wardrobe, and now you should really get back to sleep," she said in an enough questions way. He nodded, gave her another hug and curled under his cover with his bear.

She was just about to close the door when he said, "Mommy?"

"Yes, Henry?" she wondered.

"If there was a white witch or anything like that, you would protect me so I wouldn't get hurt right?" he wanted to know.

"If there was I would protect you with all I have, so no harm would come to you," she said in a serious tone.

"Good, then I have the best protection in the world," he said, and as he closed his eyes, a smile graced his lips. Under her protection he felt safe.

* * *

She gave him a last loving glance, before she closed the door. A sigh escaped her lips as she slowly walked down and into her home office downstairs. Out of one of the shelves she took out the Brothers Grimm collection and opened it on the tale of Snow White.

It now seemed like a decade since she left the Fairy land behind due to her curse. A decade since she owed up to the name the evil queen even if she had not given mad it herself. She was by so many looked upon as evil and a murderer; it was only her own son that would look upon her otherwise. The person she now loved more than anything in the world and would do anything to protect. With or without magic, as she still had some left with her.

Sighing she wondered what would happen if he learned the truth of whom she was and her homelands. What would he do when he learned she had taken them all from there, causing them to lose the memory of all they had dear, just to punish them. They had taken her happy ending, and now she had taken theirs. In her eyes that had been right at the time. But now raising her son, that had just turned seven she wasn't so sure.

She was keeping away from talking about her past, she was hiding herself on purpose and she wasn't sure it was right. Because when he found the truth he would see her as a liar. Even if it was to protect him and maybe also herself.

She let her hand reach down in her desk drawer finding that picture her had drawn for her a little over a year back, her dream. What she found a bit strange was how the man in the picture looked just like her darling Daniel. She still missed him. Tears running from her cheek as she whispered, "I never meant to be evil, they ended up making me that way."

She were to fall asleep over the desk, her head resting above the story lines of Snow White, if anyone even cared to have seen it, they might now have seen her as the baddest of them all, but the saddest with traces from her tears, running down her cheeks still.

* * *

It was early morning that Henry Mills woke up; he had slept peacefully for the rest of the night. He yawned, before he got out of bed and walked over to his closet to get dressed; his mother had taught him to do this already when he was around five. He was a big boy she said, her big boy.

Henry never minded all too much though, he liked choosing his outfits, and they were all neatly folded and put in his closet, his pants was hanging on hangers in his high so he just had to take them out. Now it was however a week day, meaning he had school, so she took out a white shirt and put on before taking the uniform jacket outside and also a pair of black pants. He then as always walked into his mother's room, only to find she was not there.

He closed the door, assuming she was already up and in the kitchen. Quickly he went back to his room and found his backpack, before running downstairs to check. Not there either, she wouldn't just leave him that much he knew. Slowly he walked towards her home office, forbidden area, he knew.

He knocked on the door, before opening, only to find her sleeping over her desk, over a book. He walked closer saying, "Mom, are you okay?"

"Wha…what, Henry, yes, I'm fine," she said, looking at him tired and confused.

"Did you sleep here?" he asked.

"I was reading and I must have fallen asleep," she quickly concluded.

"What were you reading?" he asked her.

"The tale about Snow White," she answered with a sigh, closing the old book.

"But that has a happy ending, why does it make you sad?" he asked.

"Because not all get a happy ending," she said with another sigh.

"You mean you?" he wondered, adding, "But you are not in the Fairytale."

"You're too young to learn about that, and soon late for school," she said to change the subject.

"Will you make me breakfast and lunch?" he asked polite.

"I always do, don't I?" she said with a soft smile.

"Yeah you do, you're the best mommy in the whole world," he said and smiled at her, before going towards the kitchen. And the best mommy in the whole world would quickly follow.

* * *

Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	7. Piano, soccer and Shakespeare

**_Author's Note: _**Romeo and Juliet was always a favorite of mine and I figured Regina would probably read something being stuck in the time for so long, so I found this fitting. Words belongs to Shakespeare, I'm just borrowing them.

* * *

**_Piano, soccer and Shakespeare _**

"Again," said Regina tiredly, hearing Henry do the same mistake on the piano once more. The eight year old boy sighed; this piece was just so hard. His mother had taught him to play since the age of four, and some might say he was really good. His mother on the other hand wanted perfection.

"I don't want to play more, I want to go out and play," he complained.

"Just one more time, Henry, I know you can do it, you can play outside afterwards," she said, wondering if she was pushing him too hard.

"No, cause then you want to look over my homework and have me read another chapter in the book out loud," he said with a sigh. In his eyes there was not much time for fun and games.

"How about if you play and do it perfect you can go out to play while I look over your homework. And maybe if that is all good we can have dinner at the diner?" she suggested.

"Can I have a burger?" he asked excitedly.

"We'll see okay," she said and smiled at him. She rarely let him eat anything unhealthy.

He tried again, but failed, this time his mother didn't say anything. She just stood behind him, letting him try until he got it right. When he did, he turned to her saying, "Did you hear, I managed to get it right this time!"

"I heard, Henry, you did well, I'm very proud of you," she said and smiled at him. She really meant it.

"Can I go outside now, please," he said and smiled back at her.

"You can, just make sure to not get too dirty so you will have to change before we leave," she said. He nodded and ran off and she was left to check on his homework. His math homework seemed to be okay, as was English, history however had some errors, but she could ask him to take another look later. Regina walked over to the window and looked outside, seeing him playing with his ball, shooting it back and forth on the grass and running after it. She shook her head as she walked out to him, asking, "Mind if I join?"

"Mom, you cannot play soccer in skirt and heels," he said, shaking his head.

"I can assure you that I can," she said.

"Okay, but if you get dirty, you are putting the blame on yourself," he said, and passed her the ball.

"Of course," she said, passing it back to him, playing it back and forth over and over, shooting into and imaginary goal from time to time. It was then Regina got the brilliant idea of playing goalie and tried to block the ball, making him giggle. At least she was trying, even if it ended with her in the end falling over and getting mud and grass stains on her fancy outfit. She didn't seem to care though as she was laughing so hard.

"You're crazy," he said, laughing also, he hadn't had this much fun in ages. As it was not often she would allow herself to lose control like that.

"I love you too, Henry, so what do you say to two greasy burgers at the diner?" she asked, getting up.

"You're sure?" he asked her.

"I think it would be a perfect ending on our day, don't you?" she asked, looking at him.

"You know what would make it even better?" he asked her, as he followed her to the car.

"No what, you are not getting candy on a week day," she said in a serious tone.

"No, if we get back I can read for you from that book you love so much," he said and smiled at her.

"You can do that yes, but first we have to eat dinner," she said, clicking so the car doors opened and let him inside. He jumped in the passenger seat and turned on the radio, for once she let him, singing along with him, happy for a change.

* * *

That same night they were sitting curled up on the couch and he had her favorite book in his hands. She smiled at him as he read, "O blessed, blessed night! I am afeard. Being in night, all this is but a dream, Too flattering-sweet to be substantial." Juliet came out and said, "Three words, dear Romeo, and good night indeed. If that thy bent of love be honorable, Thy purpose marriage, send me word to-morrow, By one that I'll procure to come to thee, Where and what time thou wilt perform the rite; And all my fortunes at thy foot I'll lay And follow thee my lord throughout the world."

"Very good, Henry, your reading has improved since you last read that," Regina praised him. He smiled proudly at his mother, glad to finally have gotten it right as the words were a bit different than what he usually read. He still remembered how he didn't get the first time she read it due to the words, he had been barely four. He suspected her only to read those books to him at such early age to make him fall asleep. Then again he usually did to the sound of her voice, when he was tired at night, it made him feel calm.

Now he however seemed to have the same effect on her, her shoes kicked off and her feet was beneath her on the couch. She was working more now so they didn't spend all that much time together and he hated to say he had missed it. When they did she was usually demanding him to do this and that, like homework and chores.

"Shall I go on?" he asked her and she nodded and he said, "The nurse was calling on Juliet from inside, and she responded, "I come, anon. But if thou mean'st not well,  
I do beseech thee.. Again the nurse would call her, and she would say to her Romeo, "By and by, I come: To cease thy suit, and leave me to my grief: To-morrow will I send." Romeo looked at her and answered, "So thrive my soul…" Juliet said, "A thousand times good night!"

Henry looked at his mommy; she seemed to be sound asleep. He closed the book and bent to kiss her forehead saying, "Goodnight, mom, I do hope you find your Romeo someday soon."

With that he walked up the stairs and to his bedroom to play some on his computer before he went to bed as well.

* * *

Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	8. Arguing and making up

**_Arguing and making up_**

"Henry, how many times have I told you not to leave your dirty shoes on the floor!" Regina yelled up the stairs.

"Then do something about it, make them vanish or something," he yelled back at her.

"Excuse me?" she said, rather confused. Of course she most likely could, but still…

"I don't care, just stop nagging at me," she heard her nine year old son yell back.

"If you did as I asked, I wouldn't have to nag," she said with a sigh.

She heard his door open and he came downstairs and removed his shoes, before saying, "Happy?"

"Overjoyed, you never told me about your day," she commented.

"It was…fine," he said, he didn't want to get in to the fact he had spent most of his school day alone again. In truth he didn't have many friends if any at all.

"You didn't get in any trouble did you?" she asked, her voice sounded worried now.

"No, if you don't believe me you can always ask Mary Margaret," he said with a sigh.

"I'll save that to PTA," said Regina, also with a sigh.

"Why don't you like her, she's really great you know," said Henry.

"I just think she's too perfect," said Regina, unlike Henry and the rest of the people in the town she remembered all from the land where she once had lived. She still held Mary Margaret responsible for her beloved's death.

"You think she's too perfect, mom, have you even stopped to look at yourself," he said with a frown. She and her home was most of the time spotless.

"No one is perfect Henry, not even her," said Regina.

"Or did you mean yourself?" he asked her.

"Dinner will be in an hour, you better clean up before then," she said, changing the subject.

"Yes, your Majesty," he said, rolling his eyes at her before he ran back up.

She gasped as she felt her heart almost stopping by this, what did he just called her, she had to have misheard. He couldn't have called her that of all things, anything but that. He couldn't know she figured, it had to be a figure of speech. Sighing she went into the kitchen to start on the dinner, today it would be homemade chicken soup with freshly baked bread on the side.

* * *

It was the next day that Henry was at his weekly appointment with his shrink, Archie Hopper. The man looked at him asking, "So Henry how are you feeling today?"

"I'm just so feed up with mom, always being so high and mighty, always being so perfect, always being such a queen," he said to him.

"Interesting choice of words there Henry, do you find her perfect?" Archie asked him.

"I know she has her flaws, and her weaknesses, but to others she may appear that way," he said.

"You said weaknesses, what are those?" Archie asked him.

"Me, she is terrified something will happen to me, or that she will lose me in one way or another, especially if I find my birth parents," said Henry.

"I don't see anything wrong with that Henry, which means she cares deeply about you, that she care. Would she lose you if you ever found your birth parents?" he asked.

"No…I don't know, it depends on how they are and all," he answered.

"If they are better than her?" Archie asked.

"I guess," he answered.

"I understand you want to find them, but maybe if you talk to her about how you feel, she could help you out on that," Archie suggested.

"I couldn't ask her that, it would really hurt her, we already argue a lot as it is, that will just make it worse," he said, looking down.

"I can't tell you what to do, but I still think you should include her more or try," he said.

"Whatever, can I go now?" he asked, he didn't feel like talking anymore.

"Of course, is your mom picking you up?" he asked Henry.

"Of course, she has to make sure I come home in one piece," said Henry with a sigh.

"Give her a break, Henry, she really cares about you," said Archie in a calm tone.

"You don't have to live with her, so you have no idea what she's like," he said annoyed leaving the office and going downstairs. He found his mother's car parked outside the diner, seeing her at the counter discussing something with Ruby, before getting two to go cups with her. He leaned against the car as he waited.

* * *

Regina of course spotted her son at once, there was a shed of happiness in her voice as she said, "Henry, you are done early."

"Yeah, can we go?" he asked, hardly even caring to look at her.

"Of course, I got you hot chocolate with cream," she said, and handed him the cup. He took it and checked to see that she was right saying, "Thanks."

Once inside the car, buckled up she asked, "So how did it go with Archie today?"

"Okay I guess, so how was your day?" he asked, thinking of Archie's words. He could try to cut her some slack. She was trying even if she wasn't there as much as she used to, considering she was also the Mayor in town.

"Busy, had a couple of boring meetings, and I…missed you," her tone sounded insecure.

"I'm sorry to hear that, if it's any comfort school was boring too," he said, getting a nod.

They drove in silence for a while, before he put on the radio, she was hardly singing more, like she used to. He looked at her, was she happy, he remembered times where she was around him and she did smile a lot more than now, what happened to those times. Now he sounded insecure as he said, "Please sing, I know you want to."

"Oh someday I'll wish upon a star Wake up where the clouds are far behind me Where trouble melts like lemon drops High above the chimney tops That's where you'll find me  
Oh somewhere over the rainbow Way up high And the dreams that you dare to Why, oh why can't I, I?" Regina sang out, alongside the radio, making Henry smile at her.

When she was done he asked, "Will you ever be truly happy with just me?"

"I will yes," she said, leaning over to stroke his cheek in a very loving way.

"And what if I wasn't there?" he asked her.

"What do you mean, when you grow up and move out?" she asked confused.

"No it was nothing, mom, I love you," he said, and smiled at her.

"I love you too, my little one," she said in the softest tone, smiling back. He didn't say it too often anymore, so when he did it was a big deal to her. She slowly parked the car in the driveway and they both got out. He took his things and she hers, both were to sit down on the living room table to do their things once they got inside. That evening would be the first in a while they wouldn't fight.

* * *

Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	9. The savior or her destrcution

**_The savior or her destruction_**

Regina since the day she got her son, her little one, of course knew that he one day would go in search of his biological parents. She however never expected it to be so soon. He was after all only ten years old.

Had it really been that long since she got him, she concluded it was. She really wondered where the time had gone off to. Still she was not up for losing her little one, not to anyone, and lord forbid not to the blonde woman standing outside her door that same afternoon.

Emma Swan had been her name, who would ever call their child Swan. Or maybe she had taken it herself; after all there was a Swan necklace around her neck. That wasn't the worst part though; once she saw her she knew she had seen those eyes before, Charming's eyes. She knew that that woman, Henry's birthmother was his daughter.

'Oh crap!' she thought once she had shown her the door with a tirade about her racing Henry, while Emma thrown him away. She was his mother on good and evil and she belonged with her. There was no way she would willingly give him up for her, no way at all.

Emma being there wouldn't be Regina's only problem though, it was the fact that her son, the little boy she once raised seemed to prefer the blonde over herself. It was her he ran to; trying to convince her about her curse and that Emma was supposed to break it. Regina knew she didn't buy it though. After all who would, a bunch of Fairytale creatures stuck in our world, sounded unlikely. She wouldn't have bought it herself had it not been for the fact that she cast the curse. She was as Henry claimed the evil queen.

She looked at the apple tree in the garden, before leaning her head against her hands. She didn't know what would be worse, battling Emma, trying to make her go away or having the curse broken and battling everyone.

Hadn't she fought hard enough to get what she deserved already? She was so tired of all this shit, always hearing about how good always won. Telling her son the same thing when he was younger. What about her, why was she always the one to lose everything. Her Daniel, her freedom and now most likely Henry and for what, the greater good.

No this would not stand she figured, to hell with the curse, to hell with everyone, to hell with Miss. Swan, she was not now, or ever losing her son.

* * *

Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	10. The battle of Henry Mills

**_The battle of Henry Mills_**

It is safe to say that Emma and Regina was in for a long battle; between them was not only Henry, but also the two idiots Snow and Charming. To top it off Regina messed up big time trying to put Emma under a sleeping curse, but ending with putting Henry under it instead. So both women had to work together to save him.

As Emma had been there in addition to battling Regina she had also saved her life on at least one occasion, and that would of course be repaid. All for the greater good, which in their case was Henry.

Unlike her parents, the too overprotective Charming's Emma chose to look pass the mark Regina had gotten, and see there was something good in her as well. It had to be or she wouldn't have been able to raise her son. And clearly that woman loved him more than anything, no wonder considering she was his mother. Probably not the one he wanted, but still…

She also felt Regina was been treated wrongly by the people in the town, which was why she chose to invite her when they were having their welcome back party. She of course noticed how the other woman was treated like an outcast. She tried to reach out to her as she was leaving only to end in a fight. She apologized and Emma let it slip, really what else could she do. After all it was no wonder the other woman reacted the way she did, being like a wounded animal.

Regina had went home and spent the rest of that night in bed crying. Crying over the lack of Henry being with her in her house, their house. The house where he had spent all his years until Emma came around. And there she was on the verge of losing him. Tears was streaming down her face as she clung on to his old teddy, the once she had once given him.

Her heart was breaking all over again, and it hurt so badly. No one would ever learn how much she cried that night; in fact she hadn't cried that much since her Daniel died. Only to the next day be accused for murdering Archie Hopper. She of course claimed what was true she had been home all night; it was only her bad that she had no witnesses to account for that. It was then she knew it, she didn't know how, but she was sure her mother was behind this.

The worst thing wasn't that, but that Emma believed her until she saw it with magic. She was killing Archie in his office. In hurt, in shock she fought her, only to hear them say she would never change. They were wrong, she had and she had not killed Archie. She withdrew into a haze of purple smoke. From her car window she was watching as Emma told Henry she was a killer, it was then she truly fell apart.

Having her little boy think she did this, it was simply too much. At that moment Regina wished she was dead, rather than to have him think so badly of her. She of course learn she was right, it was her mother behind it, and as she no longer had anything to loose she chose to listen to the old witch. After all she wanted her son back.

It is safe to say Emma never wanted to battle Regina; she wanted to get rid of Cora, after all that old witch would do anything to get to the top. She knew Regina was too afraid to say no to her mother, especially since in her presence she was just a scared little girl that wanted her mother's love. Neither had ever expected it to go it way it in terms went. For her own mother to trick Regina like that.

Emma hadn't been there when it happened, thanks to Cora's smoke trick she and Neal suddenly was in the woods. And she remembered the first thing she thought was oh crap. She knew she had to get back and fast, she didn't know how and why, she just knew she had to. Sadly for her and Neal, by the time they did, the damage was already done. Cora was dead and her mother was turned to a killer, and Emma knew that meant world war three.

She had to talk to Regina before more lives got lost and she did something she truly regretted. She went to the Mayor's residence not long after she knew Regina had put her mother to rest along with her father. The door was open so she went inside calling out for her.

"What do you want?" she heard her behind her, without warning.

"To talk," said Emma.

"Whatever for, haven't you and yours already taken enough from me, what more can you possibly want?" she asked, still on the edge of what felt like defeat she didn't wish to show weakness.

"Henry, I want to talk about Henry," Emma tried.

"He is mine by law and I will not rest until he's back with me, and as for your mother she will die as she killed mine," said Regina, her voice filled with hatred.

"Regina, darling, be reasonable, killing my mother, no matter what wrong she has done you, will not help you get closer to Henry, it will only make him more doubtful about you," said Emma.

"So I am just going to take it, your mother caused me to lose both my love and her, is that fair?" Regina asked; her voice was now breaking. She had planned for it to be a bit more steady, but considering it had broken her heart it just wouldn't go.

Emma looked at her, standing there raw and broken saying, "She…you did come for us first."

"She tricked me, she used me to kill my own mother, I would never do that to you," Regina said, she turned away now, she didn't want for Emma to see her like this.

"I know, you would just want to rip her heart out," Emma said with a heavy sigh.

"Do you really think I should show her any mercy after what she did," Regina turned, now her eyes were shining with anger.

"No, I don't, but as I said I am not here, because of her, I'm here because of our son," Emma said.

"Our son, he was mine until you choose to come in and take him away from me, I…" Regina started, when Emma interrupted saying, "You raised him, I know, and for that I will be forever grateful, you told him you had changed and I know you have. I believed you didn't kill Archie, and I was right, we were right. I was wrong to take him from you. I…I came here to tell you that."

"So what do you want, give him back?" Regina sounded puzzled.

Emma shook her head, saying, "It's not right we drag him back and forth, we should ask him where he wants to be instead, he is old enough to choose, don't you think?"

"Then my battle would be lost, you are younger and cooler I'm sure," said Regina with a sigh.

"Perhaps, but he has lived with you his whole life, you know every secret, every scar, and I am sure you are the better cook," said Emma

"I can teach you how to cook if you want?" Regina sounded insecure.

"I think we both can teach the other something, so should we ask him?" Emma asked.

"I think that might be the best, am I free to punish your mother?" Regina asked.

"That battle is between the two of you, but I doubt I need to remind you my father might have something against that," said Emma, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah him and his sword, I could just move him away," said Regina, rolling her dark eyes also.

"Or you could learn fencing," said Emma.

"Who said I don't already know how?" Regina asked her.

"You know how, then why didn't you…?" Emma asked surprised.

"There was never any need, or do you wish me to demonstrate right now?" Regina asked, raising a brow.

"Not really, maybe if I needed exercise sometime I'll consider it," said Emma.

"A glass of cider, in my office, maybe, so we can talk?" Regina offered.

"As long as it is not poisoned," Emma joked.

"Takes too long to brew," said Regina, it was true, good poison or a curse wasn't something you made by snapping your fingers.

"Yeah I heard Henry tell me about how you make that sleeping curse for father, impressive, minding me did you plan on teaching him magic?" Emma wanted to know.

"If I was I would include you, I trust you to do the same," said Regina.

"I will, what about riding, mother have told me like her and father you are a skilled rider," said Emma, without noticing her eyes trailed her hips down to her thighs and back up, even underneath her pants they seemed to be well-trained.

"I planned to, but seems your father had that covered, however you can tell David James, I will not have him on the horse unless I am present, a lot can go wrong," said Regina.

"I know, I'll make sure to pass that on, so what else have you taught him, he seems like a smart kid," said Emma.

"To talk, walk, write, read everything from children's books to Shakespeare, be well mannered, dress himself, wash and shower, potty train him when he was young, sing, helped him with his homework, clean up after himself, play the piano and more," said Regina.

"You had him read Shakespeare?" Emma frowned.

"Of course, I wanted him to have knowledge of the great writers," said Regina.

"How is he on piano?" Emma asked.

"Fairly good, I would say he has some difficulty in some school subjects, but overall he is as you say smart," she answered proudly.

"Thanks to you being his teacher, I doubt I could have taught him that, then again I never read that much great literature," she said, she had been busy working and trying to stay alive.

"You may borrow some books if you like?" Regina offered.

"Are you sure, I mean I thought you hated me and all," said Emma, looking at her with wondering eyes.

"I haven't killed you yet, have I?" Regina asked.

"I thought you like I hadn't as it would crush Henry?" asked Emma, she was starting to feel confused or maybe it was the strong apple cider.

"I could have cast a spell that would have killed you, rather than a sleeping spell, I just wanted you out on the way, so I could have my son," she answered.

"Yeah, that all worked out really well," said Emma, rolling her eyes.

"Who do you think got more upset by it?" Regina asked her.

"You did, you was terrified he was going to die, and you did put magic aside until Co…your mother came back," said Emma.

"I did yes, she…." She sighed, realizing now it had all been a game.

"I'm sorry your mother was like that," said Emma, her tone was soft.

"And I am sorry I had yours give you up, she would have been a great one I'm sure," said Regina.

"Perhaps, but I do understand your reasoning," said Emma with a sigh.

Regina was about to say something, but she stopped, she just got lost in Emma's eyes, like Emma got lost in hers. She backed away, shaking her head, before reaching down in her desk drawer, handing Emma Henry's old drawings, saying, "He made this when he was six, based on a dream I had when I was a child."

"You wanted to get married, funny how prince charming almost looks like Daniel, and you wanted more children. You are of course aware that if you and king Leopold had still been married, mother would have been his stepsister. Do you still consider her your daughter, did you ever?" Emma asked, looking at the drawing.

"Those dreams faded long ago, and I found the funny as well, why I saved them. I am aware of that yes; it is all very messed up, much like Rumple being his grandfather. I heard rumors ages ago he had a thing for my mother or was it the other way around. On some levels I did consider her my daughter yes, on some no," said Regina with a heavy sigh.

"Let's look at the other one, a horse, I take it it is yours, and him and a dog, he wanted one?" Emma asked.

"Yes, I would have gotten him one, but I was worried I would be stuck with the responsibility," she said.

"I can understand that, so what is your dream now, do you still believe you'll have a happily ever after, darling?" Emma asked.

"I'm not your….that this fighting over Henry and with the two idiots would ever end and I could spend more time with him, then maybe yes," she answered, swallowing hard. What was she trying to do to her?

"Why don't we talk to him together and ask him what he want, or maybe I could move in here, I would assume you have some guestrooms to spare. That way we wouldn't have to argue over who he would stay with, and I could have more privacy than I have now," Emma suggested.

"I think both sounds like something I can do, and yes I have plenty of guestrooms to spare," said Regina, daring to smile at her.

"Or maybe you would like me to slip under your covers?" Emma challenged.

"We'll see, I never let anyone stay in my bed when Henry is home," she said, which was true. Then it occurred to her what she had just said, had she just agreed that Emma could share the bed with her.

"Must be lonely in the long run," said Emma in a sympathetic tone.

"Was there anything else or…"Regina's voice sounded annoyed; clearly Emma had stepped over her boundaries.

"No…no, why don't we talk to Henry after school tomorrow?" she said, getting up.

"Here or at the diner or at your apartment?" Regina wanted to know.

"I'll bring him around a little after three is that okay?" she asked Regina.

"That is fine," Regina said, and she slowly followed Emma out to the door. Emma was about to walk out when she dared to turn and land a kiss on Regina's lips, retracting, saying, "You do taste as well as I thought."

Regina looked at her shocked, unable to speak or do anything else, she just looked after her. The nerve of that woman, then she let her tongue slide over her lips as she closed the door.

* * *

"Hi kid," Emma said in her regular happy tone, as she waited for Henry where the school bus stopped.

"Hi Emma," he said, rolling his eyes, he sometimes hated when she called him that; at least Regina would never call him a kid.

"How was your day?" Emma wanted to know.

"Okay, so are we going home or?" he wanted to know.

"No, we're going to see your mother, she's awaiting us, we both had something we wanted to talk to you about," she answered, taking his backpack.

"You…want to talk to me together?" he asked in disbelief, getting into her little yellow bug.

"Yes," she said, as she fastened the seat-belt and started the car.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked worried, after all would there be another reason why both wanted to see him.

"No," she answered.

"Did she do something wrong, she didn't kill anyone did she?" he asked, even more worried.

"No, at least she hadn't when I saw her yesterday, and I do believe mother was alive when I left his morning, or was she missing from school?" Emma asked.

"No, she was there," he answered.

"Okay, then she's in the clear," said Emma, thinking, at least for now.

"Will she kill grandma?" he asked her.

"If she does that is between them, I'm not getting into that as I told her last night," said Emma.

"You're okay with that?" he asked, rather shocked.

"I didn't say that," she answered, turning the last corner, and parking in front of Regina's great, white house.

He shook his head, running up the pathway to the door, opening the door and yelled, "Mom, we're here!"

He took of his shoes and jacket and put in the closet as she appeared, saying, "Henry, are you okay? You two didn't get in a fight on your way here?"

"I'm okay," he answered, making her nod, and case a glance at Emma that got inside, she just shrugged.

"Good, I'm glad you are both here, come in," she said, and closed the door behind Emma.

"You're glad…wow, wow, hold it, I get you are glad I'm here, but I didn't know you were crazy about her?" he asked, making Emma snigger by his choice of words.

"Well as we need to talk to you about something important , I'm glad she is here, I baked apple pie and there is coffee and hot chocolate in the living room," she said, nodding in that direction.

"You backed, oh boy," he said rolling his eyes, knowing she normally didn't do that on a weekday, unless she wanted to spoil him or sit him down for something serious.

"Sounds great," said Emma and smiled, after all it did smell great, and she was kind of hungry.

"So would either say why I'm here?" he asked them when all was seated round the living room table.

Regina nodded to Emma that said, "Well we come to that dragging you back and forth between us isn't fair, so we both wondering where would you rather like to stay."

"Either answer is okay, we won't get mad," said Regina with a nod.

"Promise," he said, looking at her.

"I promise," she said with a smile to confirm.

"Well I like living both places, as with Emma I get to play video games and such and she's not so firm on rules and so, but you make better meals and you're better helping with homework and such," he said, looking at Regina.

"Video-games, really?" Regina asked her, with a frown.

"Really," said Emma, with a nod.

"Okay, what if you didn't have to choose?" asked Regina.

"What do you mean?" asked Henry confused.

"What if you could have both the video-games, not so strict rules, and me helping you with homework and my cooking?" she asked him.

"Wait is this a trick, as I'm not following?" he said, rather confused, wondering where she would be going with this.

"We have talked it over and we've come to that maybe it would be easier if you and Emma moved in here, that way you wouldn't have to choose between us and we wouldn't have to fight over you," said Regina.

"You're serious, you want to live together and try to make it work for me," he said excited.

"Anything to have your grandparents out of my hair," said Emma with a nod.

"But what about Neal?" he asked, as he was starting to get to know him and he liked the idea of he being there also.

Regina shook her head, there was no way that man would be living in her house. Emma gave her a take-it-easy look and said, "He can come over and visit when he wants, but he won't live here."

"Well great, so when are we telling grandma and grandpa about this," said Henry, still excited.

"I haven't thought that through, I will when we get home," said Emma.

"Need a protecting spell for that?" Regina asked with a tiny smile.

"I'll be fine I'm sure," said Emma and smiled at her, before taking another piece of the apple pie, chewing. She looked at Regina that shook her head smiling. Emma sighed, knowing she was in love, but she was no sure whether it was with Regina or the warm apple pie.

* * *

"Okay, now I know you have lost it, David talk to her," Snow demanded, when Emma and Henry came home later that day, and told them they were moving in with Regina as of that very same afternoon.

"Emma, little princess, may I ask why you are doing this?" her father asked, figuring he might hear her out before telling her she was making a mistake.

"I'm not a little Princess, and we wish to do what is best for Henry and that is clearly not arguing over who is the better parent. If we live together well he won't have to choose and neither will we. It is what makes more sense. As long as he…we are there she would have no reason to argue and we can get some peace," said Emma, putting her clothes in her suitcase.

"I must admit that it sounds like a good idea," said Charming, turning to his wife.

"Need I to remind both of you what she has done over the years and that she still wish to kill me," said Snow.

"Yeah, we talked about that ma, and I said it was okay," said Emma like it was no big deal.

"Emma!" Both her parents said shocked.

"Relax, she won't do it," said Emma with a shrug.

"And you know this how?" Charming asked her.

"I just do, we'll I think we got everything, or what do you say, kid?" asked Emma.

"I have all I need," he nodded and with that they walked out the door.

"You admit it is a good idea, what if she harms them?" Snow asked, hitting her husband in the side.

"She won't," said David James calmly.

"And me?" she asked.

"I'll protect you," he said, pulling her close.

"What about Neal is he moving in too you think?" she asked him, sad to see her daughter and grandson leave just li that.

"I don't think so, but I can always ask her, later," said David James.

"I guess it's just us then, there goes the fantasy of living in a house the whole family together," she almost sounded sad.

"We can always try to make a new son or daughter," he tried, to cheer her up.

"Just leave it be, David, I have no idea how, but she won again, seems evil wins a lot," she said, breaking free from his embrace.

"Ever stopped to think that she's not that evil and therefore can win?" he asked her.

"After killing that many and don't go to I killed her mother, you know I still have a hard time with that," she said with a heavy sigh.

"I don't know, but would it be so bad if she was happy?" he asked her.

"I suppose not, I just wished she, they had stayed," she said, he nodded and again pulled her close, and this time he didn't let her go.

* * *

Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	11. Some dreams really do come true

**_Warning: _**Sex read at own risk.

* * *

**_Some dreams really do come true_**

"Mommy, mommy, I'm home!" Henry Mills yelled as soon as the main door flung open and he came inside. He was smiling from ear to ear after being back from a camping trip with his father. They had done this every summer the last five years so father and son could bond. Emma and Regina didn't really mind all that much, as it meant they had some time for themselves, during those four weeks.

"Oh dearest, I'm so glad to have you home," said Regina, and gave him a big hug. He for a change let her without the, 'Oh mom, stop it."

"I'm glad to be back, I'll just grab a shower and they I will tell you everything, dad is bringing in my things and we got some salmon on ice," he said, braking free and running up to shower. Was this the boy she once upon a time brought home from the hospital. A smile graced her lips, looking after him, just as Neal came inside.

"Neal, good to see you, I take it the trip went well," she said and smiled at the younger man.

"It did yes, got some fish for you as well, had both good and bad weather," he answered and smiled at her.

"Wonderful, will you be staying for dinner?" she asked him.

"I have to do it some other time, Tamara is expecting me home I'm afraid," he said, which was true.

"I understand, well thank you for bringing him home in one piece," she said and gave him a hug.

"Should I be jealous? Hi Neal," they heard Emma's voice from behind.

"Hardly," said Regina, breaking free, he nodded at Emma before he left. Regina looked at Henry's big backpack, but shook her head. Emma's eyes went to the cooler in her hand as she asked, "Fish?"

"Yes, tonight it will be salmon for dinner," the brunette answered.

"Wonderful, and Henry is?" asked Emma, looking around for their son.

"Shower, he smelled like dirt and forest," said Regina and wrinkled her nose.

"Opposite like horse, hay and dirt after you two have been at the stables?" Emma asked with a frown.

"Like you even mind?" Regina said, giving her a friendly push in the side.

"Hmmm, so are you going take Buster for a walk or am I?" Emma asked, referring to Henry's four year old dog. He was a mixed bread the then young Henry had saved from his certain death. Both women adored him as much as their son did.

"Why don't we both take him?" asked Regina, giving her wife a lingering kiss.

"What about Henry?" asked Emma, looking up the stairs.

"He'll manage for an hour or two, besides the dog needs air," said Regina in a teasing tone, calling for the dog, which came running along, tail wagging. Emma put his chain on and opened the door. Her free hand slipped around Regina's waist, dragging her along and the door fell shut behind them.

* * *

"Regina, stop it, you are giving me a hard-on," Emma whispered, they were standing near a tree well hidden in the forest, Buster leash had slipped out of Emma's hand that now was on Regina's waist.

"Like you mind, Mrs. Mills," Regina whispered, lifting her knee, and letting it slide between Emma's legs, kissing her neck ever so gently.

"We…should get back," it slipped from Emma's lips; they had been gone for some time now.

"Just let me have you," Regina said, tonguing her again, making it impossible for Emma to deny her any longer. The brunette, pulled down her pants just enough for her to push down her underwear and let two fingers slip inside her, going at her fast, feeling how she weakened in the legs and sank to the ground as she came.

"Oh Gina," she said and looked up at the other woman, standing there with a triumphant smile on her lips.

"I need you," Regina said, letting her red top drop to the ground along with her beige skirt, and white lace lingerie. Emma removed her white singled and black bra, before pushing pants and panties off her so she was naked as well.

Regina looked pleased as she got on top of Emma, straddling her, Emma caressed over her breast were there now was a scar above her heart, a battle between her and her mother five years back. The evil queen had tried taking out Snow's heart, but had stopped before it got that far, and Snow had tried cut for hers as mean of defense. Neither had fought much after that, they had left their matters be. Regina closed her eyes, feeling how the wind and Emma's gentle touches graced her body. Slowly she started to move back and forth, one hand reaching for Emma's entwining into it. Holding on to it, by the need of feel.

Emma moved with her, both going at a slow and steady pace, seeing how her breasts was moving slightly by this. Regina bent forward for her to touch one of her still firm breasts, caressing, toying with her nipple, making her moan softly. Emma's other hand steadying on her waist, her hand on top, still not letting go.

Emma's free hand going down to caress over Regina's belly where it now was a bump that was slowly starting to show. The longing for a daughter in addition to their son had made the couple deciding to try. Emma had been first though, but she had miscarried and both had taken it hard, it had taken them almost two years to recover from it. Now it was Regina's turn, so far all was going as it should.

"You're so beautiful and so sexy," Emma panted heavily, making Regina go faster, riding her hard, taking herself over the edge shivering, crashing down, only to be captured by her Emma. The blonde held her close, stroking her, as she whispered, "Do you want more, or are you satisfied for now, my queen."

"I would like to feel you inside," She whispered, not in a desire to move.

"I take I you still wish to be on top," Emma said, stroking her backside gently. Regina nodded slightly, her eyes was now closed. Emma's hands was rubbing and stroking down her backside, from time to time getting small moans from her, increasing in sound as she got near some spots on her lower back.

"Don't let me wait any longer let me feel you," Regina whispered, panting, sucking one of Emma's breasts, or more precise her nipple.

A moan escaped the blonde as she let three fingers slide into her wife from behind, making her moan louder and go with her, feeling how Emma got deeper into her, feeling so much pleasure by every thrust. She moaned out, feeling how every moan gave her more, slowly letting herself go over the edge, coming fast and hard, tensing, before shaking. Then lying there shivering lightly, feeling how she retracted from her. Hearing how she licked her fingers clean whispering, "You taste so good, my darling."

"I'm pleased to hear it, but I do hope I get to taste you later tonight," said Regina in a teasing tone, slowly getting up from her lover. Emma groaned and got up as well, getting dressed as she said, "You can yes, if we are not too tired by then."

"I seriously doubt it, I feel very in the mood today," said Regina calling for their dog that came running at once. She got the leash and slowly started to halfway walk, halfway jog back home. Emma was keeping up the pace and giggled happily; glad they were having so nice weather this summer.

* * *

Once inside Emma took of the leash and Buster ran to his water bowl to drink some. Emma gave her love a peck on the cheek and yelled, "Henry, where are you?"

"I'm in here," he yelled back from the living room, which made them go inside. They found him on the couch in front of the TV and Emma said, "So how was your trip?"

"Awesome, we took the car up to the place where we always park and then we walked like forever until we came to this beautiful lake, where we camped and hung out. We had our base there and we walked for a couple of days then came back, and we fished and did other stuff, have you ever slept under the open sky?" he asked them.

"Can't say that I have," said Emma.

"I have once or twice in the past, along with my horse," said Regina honestly. She sometimes did run away when she was young.

"Then you know how it feels being in one with nature," said Henry and smiled at her.

"I do yes, I'm glad you had fun," she said and smiled back at him.

"I did, what about you guys, anything happened when I was gone?" he asked, looking at them with curious eyes.

"Well your grandfather fell off a horse while he and I was having a jumping contest in the forest, you should have seen it, there the horse was about to go over and then it stopped so he got thrown head first off. He broke his wrist," said Regina with a soft laugh.

"Poor gramps," said Henry in a soft tone, laughing also, knowing David James should have known better than to challenge his mother for a jumping contest.

"I'd say, he went home to his wife complaining like a baby, only to have her yell at him for being that stupid," said Emma, laughing hard.

"Other than that we both have been riding and walking a lot due to the nice weather," said Regina and Emma nodded.

"And obviously having sex in the free," he said picking some green grass out of Emma's hair.

Both blushed and Emma said, "That too and we have some good news as well."

"Really what, renewal of wedding vows?" he asked them.

"No, not yet, but you'll soon get a sibling, we wanted to wait until we were over the critical phase, in case something went wrong, but we are doing just fine," said Emma, nodding at Regina that was blushing.

"Oh mom, that's so great, now you finally have your dream, you got me and soon a little girl, a wife, a house and a horse in the backyard, and not to mention a dog," said Henry happily, hugging them both.

"I guess so, but the dog and the horse in the backyard were all you," said Regina with a soft smile.

"I know, still it's great news," he said and smiled at her.

"It is, I can hardly wait until she's born," said Regina, it wasn't even hard to see she was glowing.

"I know you can't, you'll be a great mother to her, even more so than with me," he said.

"I hope so, I never imagine to be this happy, to have you, my biggest joy and to meet someone to share it all with," she said.

"See the good always win and get their happy ending," said Henry with a nod.

"And some dreams do come true," said Emma giving her a loving kiss.

"Speaking off what was your dream?" said Regina.

"Dearest you already know, to never spend another birthday alone, thanks to Henry popping back into my life, I never will. I have one question though," she said, looking at Regina.

"Sure, what?" she wanted to know.

"When I first appeared on your doorstep did you know who I was?" she said.

"I did yes, I was prepared to kill you at first, but I was never prepared to have my feelings change," said Regina with a sigh.

"I'm glad they did, as I wouldn't have it any other way," she said as she hugged her along with Henry. Buster seemed to think that was a good idea and hopped on top of them, making them all laugh. Regina was just happy some dreams did come true, and she learned that the day when she got her little boy. Even if she got a daughter or another son, he would always be her first love and her little boy. The little boy that saved her from her loneliness and taught her how to smile. He that for a long time had been her only joy and the love of her life.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading this story, I hope you liked it, feedback will always be most welcome :o)


End file.
